Supernatural: Makayla Winchester's Story
by MonkeyDLily
Summary: The story follows Makayla AKA Mace/Macey Winchester and her twin brother Sam and older brother Dean. It's full of love, heartbreak, sibling bonds and much more. Check it out and let me know what you think:) Samxoc Deanxoc Casxoc some Luciferxoc WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES, DRUG USE, RAPE, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, INCEST Reposted from my Wattpad to share with more interested people.Enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

_**I in no way own any rights to this content except for what I created myself. Not every detail is going to be exact so for example, I might change the length of time between something or who says what.**_

**_Makayla's pov_**

_Fire_. That's all I saw surrounding me as my eyes snapped open at the echo of my name being screamed. I could hear the deep voice in the distance, but I couldn't move my body. I heard my name being screamed again, this time clearer and closer. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who. I started to look around to see if I could spot whoever was there; that was a horrible mistake. As I looked around my eyes passed by the ceiling; and on that ceiling was the corpse of my dead husband, swallowed by the flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I couldn't stop the painful screech that ripped through my throat. _This is too much, it's all too much. What have I ever done to deserve such a painful life?_

"MAAACE!"

A figure appeared above me but my vision was too blurry to see his face, he carried me out into the snowy front yard. As soon as oxygen filled my lungs with the cool night air I clawed my way out of the person's grasp and ran back to my home, watching as all the memories I'd built over the last 5 years burned away. I felt those strong arms grab me again and drag me away from the burning building to the side of a car. It wasn't till he shook me and yelled my name again that I looked up at his face. The face I never thought I'd get to see again; the one man who can break me apart and then put all the pieces back together again, my big brother Dean. _I haven't seen or heard from him since the day I left and out of nowhere this is the one moment he shows up? That's just like him._ There was so much I wanted to say to him, so much I wanted to scream in his face about how much he hurt me and why it took him so long to come. But all I could do was stare at him until the tears began to spill from my eyes once more. I shoved my face into his chest and bawled my eyes out while he held me against Baby as the roof collapsed behind him. I cried and cried until those flames went out. After I calmed down Dean picked me up bridal style and got into the front of the Impala and drove off to the nearest motel.

When we got to the motel a couple of hours later, Dean carried me all the way into the room and stripped me, he placed me in a bath of warm water and started to gently clean all the blood (that wasn't mine) off of me with a rag. He bathed me in silence as I just sat there replaying the last 24hrs of this nightmare I've been in. When he was done he wrapped me in a towel and cuddled me on the bed.

"Hey, I know you won't want to talk about it, but just know that when you're ready I'll be right here." He said affectionately.

"How'd you find me?" I ignored him._ I know he'll always be there but I don't want to talk about it. Not ever._ "How'd you know where I was? Why'd you come now? After all these years?"

He hesitated, "I looked for you everywhere, and I mean **everywhere**. Sam and I both did. But Dad hid you too well, he made sure he knew where you were, made sure you were always safe. But he also kept you from me, said that if you wanted to be here you would be, not off doing whatever you were doing. Two years ago Sam left for Stanford, he's been there ever since."

"What and so now suddenly Dad decides to randomly give out my location?"

"Sort of. He set me a text with these coordinates and your name before..."

"Before what Dean?" I turned to face him.

"Dad went on a hunt and I haven't heard from him in a few days." He said grimly.

"So? A couple of days is nothing, it's Dad." I scoffed.

"It's different this time, I need your help to find him. Yours and Sammy's, I was going to go get him next. I need you with me please, I'm begging you. The safest place for you is right next to me. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm around I promise." He looked me in the eyes and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and that was all it took for me to melt in his arms.

"Fine, I'll go with you. I wanna make sure Daddy is ok and plus you're gonna need help convincing Sam to come with. He can never really say no to me."

"Thank you, Princess". Dean gave me another soft kiss before wrapping me in his tight embrace as I fell asleep to relive my nightmares.

That was about 2 days ago, we've been driving most of the time since then; almost to Sam. I've just been cuddling up to Dean the whole ride there, feeling so cold and numb inside since the fire, still replaying everything in my head. As I was lost in my thoughts we arrived at Stanford by nightfall. Preparing to see Sam was so nerve-wracking, as horrible as I felt for leaving Dean that night I never felt worse than I did when I left Sam. He's my twin, we know each other completely inside and out. Leaving him was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make; we had never really been apart. I'm scared he might hate me now.

Dean and I snuck into Sam's place after I quickly and quietly picked the lock. As we snuck around it was a little hard to see since it was the middle of the night. Sam came out of what I assume is his bedroom and started fighting Dean, thinking it was some robber in the dark. I just stood there and watched, there wasn't really a reason for me to intervene. Dean, of course, wound up pinning Sam down first.

"Woah! Easy tiger."

"Dean!?"

"Hiya Sammy" I crouched down next to Dean and gave him a small smile.

"You two scared the crap out of me."

"That's 'cause you're out of practice."

Sam flipped Dean so now he was pinned instead.

"Or maybe not." Dean laughed. "Get off me."

Sam let Dean go and immediately turned to wrap me up in the biggest and tightest hug I think he's ever given me. All I could do was squeeze back and whisper an "I'm sorry" into his ear so only he could hear. Still holding me Sam turned back to Dean,

"Dude, what the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well we were lookin for a couple of beers" Dean joked.

"Sam?" A petite voice called from the hallway.

"Jess, hey. Macey, Dean, this is my girlfriend Jessica." Sam explained as he put me down.

"Wait as in your brother and sister?"

"You know I love the smurfs. And I gotta say, you are **way** out of my brother's league." Dean, of course, was already flirting with her.

"I'm gonna go put something on." She said obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I wouldn't dream of it, seriously" _He just sounds so creepy when he says it like that, weirdo._

She exchanged an annoyed glance with Sam that I noticed. I flashed a friendly smile to help her feel reassured that Dean was just joking...mostly.

"Anyway we gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some family business, but uh nice meetin _you_." Dean pointed at her with a smile.

"No." Sam walked over and put his arm around Jess." No whatever you gotta say you can say in front of her too."

"Ok, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a "miller time" shift, I'm sure he'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam said smugly. This time I was the one who said it.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days."

"Jess excuse us." Sam got what I was implying. He got dressed and followed us outside where she wouldn't hear.

"Come on, you can't just break-in in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam exasperated as he followed behind us down the stairs.

"You're not listening Sammy, Dad's_ missing_. And I need both of you to help me find him."

"Remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the devil's gates in Clifton? He was missing then too, he's always missing and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. Now, are you gonna come with us or not?"

"I'm not. I swore I was done hunting. For good"

"Come on. It wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45"

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was 9 years old, he was supposed to say 'don't be afraid of the dark'"

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark you know what's out there." Dean argued.

"Boys!" I shouted. "Hey yea um, it's great to be reunited with you guys again really, but uh I'm gonna go wait in the car while you two finish your conversation." You could hear the slight annoyance in my voice. "Sammy, for what it's worth I really hope you do come with us. You know that I get what you're saying but I **need** to find Dad, and I'd prefer it to be with both my brothers. I'll always need my twin no matter what." I flashed him a small smile.

I walked away but could still hear them arguing behind me. Once I was out of the building their voices died down for a minute as they were trying to catch up to me, but that minute was one of the longest I've ever had. The flickering street-light triggered flashbacks of the other night. The fire, my husband, the knife covered in so much blood. None of it mine...or his. The sound of the metal door opening behind me snapped me out of my daze, Sam and Dean were still arguing.

"It was Dad who said if I'm gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing. Last time I checked that's what she was doing too, and yet you went and dragged our baby sister back in it." Said Sam. I walked back over and stood next to them.

"Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can" _Sam's right he could easily do it without us, my big brother is one of the best hunters in the world._

"Yeah...well, I don't want to." _Even without what happened the other day I would still never say no to Dean, I've never really been able to say no to him. Not to mention every now and then he's able to whip out the big brother puppy dog eyes._

I looked at Sam and gave him my puppy dog eyes, the ones he never says no to. As soon as he took a deep breath I knew he fell for it.

"What was he hunting?" He asked.

We made our way to the Impala where Dean opened the trunk; the floor of the trunk opened to reveal a hidden compartment where we kept all our weapons and anything else we needed to hunt monsters. He told Sam about the 10 men that have disappeared in Jericho, California over the last 20 years all after they went down the same road. Dad went to go check it out 3 weeks ago, the only time Dean heard from him was when he left him a voicemail the day before he came and saved me.

"Dean something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to figure out what's going on. Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger. You need to get your sister, I'll text you the coordinates." During the voicemail, part of it went out due to some EVP being caught on it; which of course brainiac Sam caught right away.

"Kinda like riding a bike isn't it?" Dean laughed. He had already cleaned up the audio and I heard it, it was a woman's voice solemnly saying, "I can never go home". "You know two years I never bothered you; never asked you for a thing," Dean said. I gave him my puppy dog eyes again.

"All right, I'll help you find him. But I have to be back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said before ruffling my hair. Dean asked him what Monday was about and tried to convince him to skip it when he found out it was an interview. "It's for law school and it's my whole future on a plate. Do we have a deal?" I immediately said yes. I know how much this means to Sam and as much as I miss him I won't let my selfishness ruin his chance to enjoy a happy normal life; one of us should at least get to.

As he left to go pack Dean and I waited for him in the car. I sat in the front cuddling Dean's right arm and laying my head on it; whenever we were in the car I always sat in-between whoever sat up front since I fit so perfectly. He lightly peppered the top of my head with sweet kisses trying to relax me after everything that's happened; he tries so hard but I don't think I'll ever have the courage to tell him. No matter what he does I will never be ok again. His kisses suddenly became, not as gentle but more loving. He trailed them from the top of my head, down my forehead and over my nose; hovering just above my lips. They lingered there for a moment, as if asking for permission. Slowly, he placed a tender kiss on my lips. As the seconds passed his kisses became more dominant. We shifted positions so now I was facing him with my legs lying across his; he had one hand on my back and one on my cheek as his tongue begged for entrance. It had been so long, **too long** since I felt his lips on mine; since I tasted him. So I quickly and eagerly let him in. Once our tongues collided I gave up all control, my body going weak at the knees...and other places. This is what I needed, I needed Dean again. No matter what bad things happened or monsters I encountered Dean was always there making sure I was safe, making sure I **felt** safe. No matter how hard Dad tried he wasn't always around for his 'princess' as he called me. It was always Dean. As I got older I started to crave comfort in...different ways; which was very hard to find when you have three overprotective men in your family who you share rooms AND beds with while they're also going through their own puberty filled emotions.

The make-out session started to get hotter when Dean took the hand from my cheek and slid it over my breasts, but not before giving them a squeeze, down to my thigh where he spread my legs a little and caressed the inside so dangerously close to my womanhood. My slight moans excited him more as he unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand inside to start rubbing my clit. I dug my nails into the shoulders of his leather jacket as I whispered his name in his ear with every rub. He then began to finger me and stretch me out, adding a finger every time I got used to until he had 3 pumping inside me. He used his thumb to rub my clit as fucked me with his fingers and I couldn't hold it in any longer. As I said his name a little louder, warning him of my upcoming release, he plunged his tongue back in my mouth muffling my cries as I came.

Once I caught my breath I heard the sound of the metal door again. I quickly grabbed a napkin from the glove compartment and cleaned Dean's hand then buttoned my pants back up as he kept staring at me with love and adoration in his eyes. I heard the footsteps get closer as I threw the napkin out the window and sat properly, Dean pulled my head in for one last loving kiss before Sam came into view. He threw his bag in the back and got in without questioning the seating arrangement; we exchanged a knowing glance since he knows exactly what we were just doing. Our bond is so deep as twins we can practically read the other's mind and speak to each other just by looking at the other. He rolled his eyes as a response.

It was bright out when Dean gently shook me awake. We had stopped at a gas station to get some fuel for both us and Baby. I didn't really wanna get up so as soon as Dean went to buy snacks I rested my head on Sam's back as he had one foot out the door to stretch with how freakishly tall he is. He started looking through the cassette tape collection Dean had. A few moments later Dean walked out of the store and started to fill Baby up as he offered Sam some "breakfast", which consisted of chips, candy, jerky, and soda.

_I know, breakfast of champions. Still tastier than whatever healthy junk Sam would've made me eat._

"How can you afford that anyway? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"Yea, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career. Besides all we do is apply it's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean joked.

"I mean he's not wrong Sammy." I added giving him a goofy smile as I sat up so Dean could get in.

"Yea? and what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uhhhh, Bert Aframian and his son, Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." Dean answered.

"Sounds about right." Sam laughed. He then went on to complain about how Dean needed to update his music collection he was looking through before. He called it "Mullet Rock" as an insult and looked to me but I just gave him the "don't bring me into this" face. I don't mind the music, I'm used to it...plus I still have headphones.

"House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole," was Dean's response as he blasted Loveless' _A Gift to the World_".

"Sammy is a chubby 12-year-old it's **Sam**. Unless it's Macey." I leaned my head on his shoulder in return.

"Sorry I can't hear you the music is too loud." Dean turned the music up to further annoy Sam. I just sat there happily eating my snickers, minding my own business as we sped off to Jericho.

_**I'm gonna stop here for right now. I just wanna start it and share it with fellow fans and I'd love to know what you guys think so don't be afraid to say anything. Especially if you have any tips or criticisms I can use to improve my writing or the story altogether. I'm trying to get back into writing after dealing with very bad depression for a long time so I'm gonna try and update all my stories as often as I can.**_


	2. CharacterBio

CHARACTER BIO:

Long wavy black hair with a single green streak on the left side of her hair

Emerald green eyes

Nose stud piercing

Regular earring holes

Arrow industrial bar on right ear

Usually wears:

Plaid

Leather jackets

Jeans

Converse or Combat boots

Always has black nail polish on (switches between matte shiny)

Wears different interesting rings everyday

Is a total pothead so she always has the munchies but hunting helps shred the pounds right off

Name given by her father as a gift to Mary to share the letter "M", and hoping she would grow up to be as gorgeous and badass as her mother. Called Macey only by Sam and Dean, and sometimes John, she's the twin sister of Sam but with the same personality as Dean. Same sarcasm, taste in music, temper (if not worse), immaturity, mischievous behavior, and would rather a burger and shake than veggies and whatever weird green drink Sam enjoys. Though their tastes are different, their behaviors are also similar. She shares her sarcasm with Dean, but her sass with Sam. She's not as kind as him but will take his side in a debate even if its to save someone she doesn't care about because they always stick together. Nine times out of ten when they run away its together. She can be nice when she wants to be.

She's also just as smart as Sam. She had no problem flying through homework assignments as fast as him, she was just lazy about it. She hated school. Mainly because she felt she was able to bond with Dean more on their shared hatred for it, but also because of all the slutty school girls fawning over her big brother.

But, above it all Mace is still her own person. She's the self-proclaimed toughest female hunter around but yet can't help but take what some people say to heart. Especially her brothers. They're the only ones who can really hurt her emotionally, they're the only people she lets get close enough. Mace has gone through some rough times in her life, some so bad she never told Dean, or even Sam. Still, she continues to be brave and fearless. But with her temper she can also be vengeful and malicious, more so when it comes to defending the people she cares about. Although she suffers from depression and anxiety she still tries to remain sweet and friendly. She also happens to be really good at seducing men, better than she's comfortable with, but hey if you got the skills use em. It's great for luring monsters into a trap for her brothers to kill.

Her relationship with Dean is a toxic one. Since they were kids Dean's always been overprotective of her, more than he is with Sam. When they were kids he barely let her go to the bathroom by herself when she was first learning; afraid that she was gonna hurt herself or fall in somehow or get kidnapped. When he and Sammy were too old to go in they would stand guard outside the bathroom till she came out.

When they stop by bars for research or just to stretch their legs after sitting in Baby for hours, Dean's overprotective mode goes into overdrive as if they were out on a hunt. No guy can come near her without Dean's deadly glare staring them down into defeat, and God forbid if they touched her. They'd have to head to a different bar. He only let them get close when she was flirting to con money from pool out of them or free drinks.

Growing up she always clung to Dean or slept in his bed sometimes because he babied her. When she was 5 she declared she would marry him one day and he laughed while he promised they would but meant it deep down. Once puberty hit for Dean he started to realize the special feelings he really had for Makayla. He'd take longer showers, made her sleep in Sam's bed more, and would start to flirt with girls left and right. Anything that would help him hate himself less for the dirty feelings he had. Until one night when she was 12 and; Dean 16, she crawled into his bed for comfort after a nightmare. He couldn't handle how sad he was making her so he told her why and found out she felt the same. That night they made a promise to never tell anyone what happened between them that night, and what would happen many times in the future.

The times when they could be alone together were some of their happiest memories. But as they say, all good things must come to end. The night Mace ran away on her and Sam's 18th birthday it was over. She cut off all contact with both brothers. Sam was the only one who truly understood why, he's the only one she told why.

During those 5 years away Mace made some very bad decisions but soon met a boy who showed her how beautiful she really is, and how fun life could really be. She'll never get over watching him burn above her and all the horrors leading up to it.

Sorry everyone!! I was writing the next chapter and it didn't save properly:'( I've been doing it little by little on days I work but I'm gonna try and knock it out tonight. But I had made this character bio as something for now. Don't be afraid to ask questions or let me know what you think!:)


	3. Chapter2

Macey's pov

We called all the local hospitals and morgues and thankfully there was no one matching our fathers' description. As we arrived in Jericho we drove past a crime scene on a bridge. There were a couple of local cop cars parked around, closing the bridge off. Dean pulled some fake badges from the glove compartment and we went to investigate. The cop didn't have much information for us other than the owner of the abandoned car was missing with no trace left behind. We decided to move on but not before Dean made a smart remark, which Sam then stepped on his foot for. As we walked away Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head for hurting his foot, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. I sure missed this.

We drove around town and spotted the missing man's girlfriend and her friend passing out flyers looking for him. We convinced them to sit down with us and tell us what they know. His girlfriend said the last she heard from him he was driving home and said he'd call her right back...but he never did. We could tell they were holding information back so Dean pressed them for more.

"Well with all these guys going missing...people talk." Her friend spoke up.

"What do they talk about?" The 3 of us questioned simultaneously.

She continued to tell us this local legend about a girl haunts the area of where he disappeared, that she died decades ago. And that all the men who pick her up are never seen again. We thanked them for their time and went on our way to do research. We made our way to a nearby library where Dean began searching for any deaths that had to do with a female hitchhiker. Which he was failing miserably at. After getting frustrated at his failed attempts, I shoved him over and used Sam's lap as a chair.

"You're such a control freak," Dean said as he slapped the back of my shoulder.

"Not a control freak just better than you." I retorted winking back at him. "So, angry spirits are born out of a violent death, right?" I continued.

"Yea." Dean begrudgingly responded, though if you look closely you can see him trying to hide a smirk.

"So maybe it's not murder." I typed in 'Female Suicide Centennial Highway'. "Well, whaddya know? First try." Now it was my turn to smirk as I looked back at Dean. He made a face that said he wanted to be mad but he couldn't help but smile anyway. I continued reading the article, " In 1981, 24-year-old Constance Welch jumped off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Sam asked.

I wish I hadn't kept reading. For a moment I froze, unable to think, speak, or even breathe. It wasn't until Dean grabbed me by my chin to look him in the eyes that I snapped out of it.

"What's wrong?" He stared at me searching for any sign of response.

"I-It's nothing, I'm fine really. Sorry, I just zoned out for a sec." Dean stared at me like he didn't believe a word I said. It was Sam who spoke up to clear this awkward tension.

"It's ok Macey I do it all the time" he laughed, ruffling my hair.

Before Dean could question me further I began to read the horrible reason why this woman killed herself, and I can't say I blame her. "An hour before they found her she calls 911, her two little kids were in the bathtub." As I read I just felt worse and worse. "She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both died."

Her husband at the time, Joseph Welch, was quoted saying, "Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it."

"That bridge look familiar to you?" It was the same bridge where that guy's car was left earlier.

We decided to go back to the bridge at night. While we looked around we got onto the subject of Dad. I knew this would come up eventually, Sam really loves that girl and his school life. It's important to him, I would never want to get in the way of that. Of course Dean isn't as understanding, he just doesn't take Sam seriously when it comes to living a normal life.

"Does Jessica know about you and the things you've done?"

"No, and she's never going to know."

"Well, that's healthy." He may seem like he's being mean but Dean also has a good point. As much as I want Sam to get out and have a normal life, it's beyond hard to do. It's even harder when your significant other doesn't even understand the danger they're in just by knowing you. I was lucky. Nate knew about everything I went through, and he still loved me. I'm never gonna find another love like that. He was the only person I ever truly let myself love other Sam and Dean.

"You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are," Dean stated. They kept going back and forth. I just stood by and watched as usual. This isn't the life Sam wants and Dean tries to talk some sense into him. Whenever they got into arguments like this Sammy will get more protective of me and want to"rescue me from this life" as he puts it. Heh, nothing new.

"You have a responsibility."

"To what? Dad and his crusade? If it weren't pictures Macey and I wouldn't even know what mom looks like." He said solemnly. "What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back", he said to Dean. He didn't say it maliciously or to hurt him but he was trying to make a point about why he didn't want to be in this life. Dean didn't take it well and in his anger, he grabbed Sam by the collar of his jacket and aggressively pushed him against the railing. I jumped in front and started pushing Dean back a little. It was silent for a moment as they just stared at each other.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean broke the silence, not sounding as threatening and angry as I thought he'd be. He pushed off Sam and turned to walk away when I saw him freeze. I grabbed his arm as I spotted the woman standing on the ledge that he noticed. She was beautiful with long dark hair, pale white skin, and wore a short raggedy white dress. He called for Sam's attention as if the little argument hadn't just happened. We ran to the other side as she gracefully let herself fall. We didn't see anything but suddenly heard Baby's roar. Only thing is, Dean still had the keys. That ghost bitch possessed our car and charged straight at us. We all jumped over the bridge, Sam and I grabbed onto parts of the rail while Dean landed in the water. He crawled out on the side out of breath, covered in mud. Smelling awful.

We made our way to the nearest motel so Dean could take a shower. When we got there the guy at the front desk told us there was another guy with the same last name who rented out a room for a whole month. As soon as you opened the door you could tell a hunter stayed here. There were papers posted all over the wall with info related to the case. He even had a ring of salt out to protect against ghosts. Dean found a half-eaten cheeseburger that was at least a couple of days old. There pictures of previous victims on the wall, none having any connection to the other.

On another wall, there was a section labeled 'Woman in White' with a picture of the article of Constance we saw earlier. Meaning Daddy had already figured it out. If he did he would've burned the bones by now, but we had to be sure. We decided to go ask her husband where she was buried but Dean wanted to get cleaned up first, thank god.

"Hey Dean, what I said earlier about Mom and Dad, I'm sorr-"

"Dude," He put his hand up to cut Sam off. "No chick flick moments."

"Heh alright, Jerk." Sam teased.

"Bitch." Dean snipped back. It was their thing. They called me 'Princess' or 'Macey'. Sometimes 'Brat'.

I found an old picture of us as kids with Dad sitting on the hood of the Impala. It was tucked into the corner of the mirror, I could feel the corner of my mouth tug into a small smile. Sam tried to call Jess while he was showering but she never answered For some reason it made my gut turn, but I ignored it. When Dean got out he said he was going for a food run before we headed out, I stayed behind with Sam. Not long after he left he called me.

"Yea?"

"Five-0 take off."

"What? What about you?"

"They kinda spotted me, go find Dad." He hung up. I dragged Sam by his sleeve to the window, when we peaked, the cop from earlier was detaining Dean while another was walking towards the front door. We quickly climbed out the bathroom window. While we were escaping I heard Dean in the distance.

"You got anything that's real?" The officer asked rhetorically.

"My boobs." Dean joked. I couldn't help but shake my head and almost let out a chuckle. He's such a dork, aaanndd I'm stuck with him so I guess I'll have to suffer.

We couldn't do anything to stop them from arresting him so Sam and I went to question Constance's husband. Sam did most of the talking, he's the better people person. We showed him the picture of dad I found in the motel room to check if he had stopped by here.

"He was older but yea that's him. He came by 3 or 4 days ago said he was a reporter."

"That's right we're working on a story together.

Sam was questioning him about his wife's burial location claiming it was fact-checking. I just said I was new on the job and this was my first assignment. This way I can be lazy and just 'take notes' the whole time.

"In a plot behind my old place over on Breckenridge." He responded.

Sam then questioned him on his marriage, if it was a happy one. He said, "Definitely" but the way he said it and the face he made, caused me to believe otherwise. Especially what the lore on 'The Woman in White' says. We thanked him for his time and were about to leave but I couldn't hold my tongue.

"Mr. Welch, you ever hear of a 'Woman in White'?"

"A what?"

"A 'Woman in White', or sometimes a 'Weeping Woman'? It's a ghost story. It's more of a phenomenon really. They're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places in Hawaii and Mexico. Lately in Arizona and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand, but they share the same sad story." I walked closer and closer to him, trying to intimidate him into telling me information.

"Girl, I don't care much for nonsense." He turned to walk away but we followed him as I continued to tell him the story of the 'Woman'.

"You see when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." I felt horrible for saying it, but it had to be said. He stopped walking and turned around to look at me, but wouldn't do anything with Sam towering behind me. "Then, once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed. Walking back roads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man they kill him. That man is never seen again." I finished.

With anger laced in his tone he said, "You think...you think that has something to do with Constance, you smartasses?"

"You tell me." I didn't blink or stutter. I didn't even flinch when he walked closer to me, neither did Sam, he was already against my back though. If he did even try to do something Sam would kick his ass in a minute. Sadly enough, if I know anything...it's cheaters. Especially the ones who claim to still love the girl they're cheating on "more than anything". He was quite more a second.

"I mean, maybe-maybe I made some mistakes, but no matter what I did, Constance never would've killed her own children."

"Some people may surprise you," I added in. You could see the rage in his eyes.

"You get the hell out of here, and you don't come back." He was shaking in rage and you could tell he wanted to cry. Without argument, we left and started to head to his old place and make sure her bones were burned. We made a fake 911 call on the way so that Dean could escape while the cops were busy with our fake crime. Sam was driving.

"So, you wanna tell me what that was back there?"

"I said whatever mean things I had to to get us the info we needed."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then I have no idea what you're talking about." I huffed.

"The Macey I knew wouldn't have handled it like that tho."

"Well the Macey you knew has been through some shit the last 5 years Sammy. I have a new outlook on life."

"Oh yea? And what's that?" He chuckled.

"Not a good one." From the corner of my eye, I could see his smile drop and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"I would've thought these last years would've been better for you? You know, less stressful? No hunting, no Dad barking orders," There was a slight pause," no Dean to play with your heart and break it. Repeatedly."

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head at that last comment.

"It's just-" Oh great there's more. "-I don't get why you came back. I mean obviously I know you're worried about Dad but still, you were happy weren't you?" Memories flashed through my mind. I was happy, sooo happy. But when you're a hunter this life always finds a way to ruin your happiness.

"Yeah well, things change." I turned and faced out the passenger window, not wanting to talk about this subject anymore.

"Just at least tell me you're gonna go back once we find Dad? Please? I just want what's best for you. It was hard enough for you to leave him the first time. And now that he's finally found you, you know he won't let you out of his sight again."

"There's nothing left for me to go back to, Sammy." He pulled the car over to the side of the road and grabbed me by the arm to turn me and face him, but I wouldn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Babygirl what happened?" He lifted my chin, holding it between his thumb and index finger, to look in my eyes. Searching for an answer. Before I could answer his phone started to ring.

"You should probably get that, it might be Dean...or Jess." I wasn't jealous of her, I didn't get as jealous as I did when it came to Dean. But when it comes to Sam I'm still like a sad puppy who just wants all the attention, I can't help it. Sam squinted his eyes at me before he grabbed the phone, but before he answered it he surprised me with a quick kiss on the lips in an attempt to make me feel better.

"This conversation isn't over." He kissed me again before finally answering the phone. He was telling Dean that Constance is definitely a 'Woman in White' but was confused as to why Dad hadn't burned the body yet. Dean said it's because he left Jericho, leaving behind his prized journal with all his findings and a set of coordinates to let us know where to go next. One of his Ex-Marine habits.

All of the sudden Constance appeared in the middle of the road, "SAM!" I screamed as he hit the brakes and swerved to not hit her, I don't think he realized it was a ghost at first. When the car stopped we didn't see her anywhere. I turned to look at Sam and felt goosebumps start to form...there was someone in the backseat.

"Take me home." She said out of nowhere making Sam flinch. But not me, I'm like way too cool for that pfft. "Take. Me. Home." She repeated.

"No." She didn't like Sam's answer so she locked us in the car and used her powers to drive it herself. All the way to her home. When we got there she stopped right outside the front door.

"Don't do this." Said Sam.

"I can never go home." Was her only response. That's when it clicked, she's scared to go home. That's where she killed her children. If she wanted to be with them she could've killed herself here but instead she traveled all the way to the bridge to do it.

When I turned around to confront her, she was no longer in the backseat. Sam turned to look, also confused. When he looked back at me his eyes went wide as he yelled my name. She had appeared right behind me. Before either of us could do anything she opened the passenger door and threw me out. I tried to tuck--roll but I still whacked my head on a small rock, thankfully not hard enough to knock me out. Still hard enough to make me groggy, until I heard Sam scream in pain. I pushed myself off the ground and ran back towards the car just in time to see Dean show up and shoot at Constance through the driver's side window. Ghost's are weak to silver. When she disappeared Sam took that moments to turn the car back on, "I'm taking you home.". At full speed, he drove Baby straight into the living room to physically bring her home. Dean and I ran to make sure he and Baby were both ok.

"SAM!?" Dean yelled.

"HERE!"

"You ok?"

"I think."

"Can you move?" Dean asked as he pushed aside anything that was in his way to Sam. Typical overprotective jerk. You don't see him for years and although he's still a pain in the ass, he doesn't hesitate when it comes to our safety. It's why I've never stopped loving him and why I always forgive him, as wrong as he may be. While he checked on Sam I stood watch for Constance as I used a bandana to slow the blood dripping from the right side of my head. She appeared and seemed more interested in a picture frame that was on the ground. But only long enough for Dean to pull Sam out, then her eyes were on all 3 of us. She used her powers again, this time to slide a dresser at us. The boys pushed me out of the way just in time so I didn't get pinned against it. I had to find a way to get them out. There's a reason why she didn't want to come home. Was it just because of the memories? Or maybe she didn't want to relive the murder? Or maybe they...? No. But...it's possible...

"Constance!" I shouted, to take her attention away from the boys. And it worked! They were still pinned but at least she wasn't applying pressure. "You're home-you're home now. So...what does that mean? Huh? Cause you wanna know what I think?" She raised her hand and flashed towards me, instantly putting her hand on me. It felt like she was trying to rip my heart out through my chest but that didn't stop me. After I left out a scream I continued, ignoring Sam and Deans threats to kill her for hurting me. "I think you coming home means it's time to answer for what you've done." The lights began to flicker, and water ran down the stairs, like a bathtub overflowed...

"What kind of a mother murders her own children? YOU brought them into this world. It was YOUR job to protect them from it. You let your own husband disrespect you by sleeping all over town and you couldn't at least be a good mother? How pathetic. Good thing you killed yourself, you would've just been a waste of space anyway. If you can't keep your own children alive, you shouldn't be either." My tone was laced in venom, I don't think there's ever been a time where I hated a ghost more. The pain she was putting me in didn't help, being in pain just makes me more angry.

She was ready to kill me, but that's when they appeared. At the top of the stairs stood the ghosts of her dead children, as I suspected were around. She let go of me immediately and flashed to the bottom of the stairs.

"You've come home to us mommy." They whispered before they flashed down behind her. She turned around slowly in fright. They hugged her and she started screaming in pain. All three bodies started flashing in and out of existence while fusing together with lights around them. Mostly blues and whites. It was an insane sight, one few would get to see.

The boys pushed the dresser off themselves and rushed over to me, freaking out about my head and making sure I wasn't internally damaged. "Would you cut it out! I'm fine guys." Dean didn't care and lifted me up, carrying me bridal style. We went to the spot where the ghosts were standing and all that was left was a puddle of water."

"So this is where she drowned her kids?" Dean sounded out of breath but don't know if it has to do with the pressure the dresser was putting on him or if I'm too heavy. So I don't know whether to be offended or not.

Sorrowfully I said, "That's why she could never go home, she was too scared to face them.".

"You two found her weak spot, nice work Macey, Sammy." Dean slapped Sam right on his chest where she had left the same marks I had from her trying to rip out my heart. Sam laughed painfully.

"If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean playfully threatened Sam. Baby was mostly fine, but her right headlight was out. That's an easy fix though. As soon as we could we headed back on the road. Sam was checking were the coordinates landed on a map.

"It's called Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado."

"Hmm, that sounds familiar, I can't remember why though." It's like right at the tip of my brain, I just can't put my finger on it. It could be a guy though so I better figure it out before Dean and I go there. God forbid we run into him, Dean might kick his ass. And I remember Sam has to leave as much as I don't want him to.

"Sounds charming, how far?" Dean asked.

"About 600 miles."

"If we shag ass we could make it by morning."

There was a pause as Sam tried to gather his words. "Dean, um..."

"You're not going?"

"The interviews in like 10 hours dude. I got to be there."

You could tell he had more to say but restrained himself. "Yea, yea whatever, I'll take you home." The rest of the ride was kind of quiet.

We pulled up in front of his place and I've never held onto his sleeve tighter, but I had to let go. He got out of the car and leaned through the open window.

"You'll call me when you find him?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can meet up with you later huh?"

"Yeah, all right." Dean answered.

Before he left I got out and jumped into his arms and he squeezed me tight like he was already waiting. It's been too long since I've last seen him, and I don't know how long it's gonna be till I see him again. After a minute he put me down and cupped my cheeks. Giving me a sweet, slow soft kiss.

"After you find Dad I don't want you to keep hunting, I want you to come live with me. You're every bit as smart as me, even though you hated school you still got higher grades when I actually made you do work." he whispered. I said ok just to please him for now. I don't know what I want to do.

"Sam!" Dean called out. "You know we made a hell of a team back there

Sam let out a small smile. "Yeah, we did."

He smiled as we said goodbye and walked home. I stood there not moving, part of it was not wanting to leave him but also...something didn't feel right. Just like last time. I thought it was nothing and pushed it down as I got back in the car. I kept looking at Sam as Dean drove off. I couldn't get this bad feeling to go away and Dean noticed.

"Come on I know you're gonna miss him but, hey, you still got me. I promise you I'm not going anywhere, ever." He put his right arm around my shoulders and gently rubbed it to make me feel better, and kissed my forehead. But I still couldn't stop thinking of Sam.

"Thanks Dean, I love you. But I-I think we need to go back." You could hear the worry in my tone.

He was alert. "Why baby what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I've just had this really bad feeling ever since we dropped Sam off. I thought it was that I just didn't want to let him go but it's getting worse. Dean, we HAVE to go back." The fear in my voice was high and I'm usually not one for fearing anything. Dean put both hands back on the wheel and quickly did a u-turn back to Sam's. Flashes of the other night blinded my sight. I could feel myself hyperventilating and hear Dean trying to calm me, but when I saw Sam's place on fire it got so much worse I couldn't stop.

"Princess stay in the car, please? I'll help you when I get back I have to get Sam." Dean ran in, knowing I wouldn't respond. I watched him run in as I tried to control my breathing, it was hard with all those gruesome images flashing through my brain. Then I started to think of Sam and Dean more, about how much I missed them; about how much I don't want to lose them. The idea of what happened the other night happening to them was enough for me to get a hold on it just for a second. I looked back at the burning building...and ran right in. I wasn't gonna let them be in there alone.

"SAM!! DEAN!!" It was hard to hear them over the roar of the fire but I heard Sam scream Jess's name. When I got to them Dean was pulling Sam out of his bedroom where Jessica...was burning on the ceiling. Just like Nate. I helped Dean push Sam out as he kept trying to go back for Jess.

The firemen and an audience, of course, came after we stayed far enough away so we don't get asked any questions. Dean went to the crowd to look while I stayed with Sam by the trunk as he reloaded a sawed-off. It was an awkward silence, I didn't know what I should say. I never know what the right thing to say is at a time like this. Especially when I'm still speechless from my own experience. Dean came back over and it was still silent stares between the three of us. I still couldn't think of anything to say so I intertwined my right hand with Sam's left and my left with Dean's right and just squeezed. Sam gave me a look that said "thanks for the effort".

He threw the gun into the trunk, "We Got Work To Do" and slammed the trunk closed. We got on the road and started heading to Colorado on Daddy's trail.

Hey everyone!! Sorry for the wait, every time I think I'll enough time to finish I have to run to work or be with my dog. My store is still open during all this craziness but I hope you guys are all ok and staying safe3 Hopefully this will all be over soon.

I'm gonna start the next chapter later on tonight after work too, the next one is one of more favorite episodes lol.


End file.
